


Hope

by 1rescuebotsforver1



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Trans Chase
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:12:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1rescuebotsforver1/pseuds/1rescuebotsforver1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase is a trans girl  and  Adam just found out.<br/>Discontinued</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Carol looked at her reflection in hate .

 

She listed what was wrong with her reflection .

 

Her hair was too short .

 

Her shoulders were too broad .

 

Her hips were negative inches wide.

 

Basically , she was too masculine looking.

 

Since she and her siblings were in high school for a year after they got freedom from the lab , the feelings that said she was a girl she ignored for so long were stronger .

 

She was born a boy named Chase but since she could remember , she wanted to be a girl .

She had done some research on what was happening to her before they went to the island .

The books said she was a trans girl .

 

She was shocked and didn't tell her family .


	2. Chapter 2

Carol moved away from the mirror and decided to make a bold move , painting her nails .

 

She chose to do a French tip to it .

 

As she was finishing up Adam came in and said " what are you doing Chase "?

 

" Ah "!!!! She squealed grabbing the nail polish and hiding it .

Adam moved closer and noticed that the French tip looked like a expert did it .

 

Carol blushed when he moved closer .

 

" Or should I call you Carol "? Adam smirking 

 

Carol nearly fainted when he said that .

 

Her head moved on its own as it nodded yes rapidly .

" How did you .. "? Carol asked 

 

" You talk in your sleep ". Adam said his smirk growing when Carol's blush grew .

 

" But the capsules are sound proofed" . She said confused . 

" You also sleepwalk sometimes ".


	3. Chapter 3

Adam decided to help Carol look like a girl .

 

First , he bought a long , straight wig in Carol's hair color .

Then he bought some lipgloss , flats in her size and a fake pearl necklace .

 

Carol was surprised to see what Adam got her and how supportive he was .

 

She just added some stuff she already had .

 

She put the wig on with a wig cap and pulled it into a high ponytail .

She put on a sky blue , short sleeve dress , applied the lipgloss , put on the black flats and put on the necklace .

 

She looked at her reflection and was shocked to see how much she looked like the girl she thought she was .

 

Adam laughed as he put a arm around her waist.


	4. Chapter 4

Carol almost cried and it isn't tears of joy .

She had lost the little girlish figure she had tried so hard to get , thanks to that stupid save the superheros project .

She had bought a potion that could change her into a actual girl .

She was about to drink it when Bree came in .

 

" Chase , what in the world are you doing "!?  
Bree shouted at her .

 

Carol quickly drank it and coughed because how fast she drank it .

The first change was in her shoulders .

They began to shrink til they were the perfect size for a 19 year old girl .

 

The second change was her waist .

It shrank till it fit for a 19 year old girl . 

Carol ran to the bathroom with a bag filled with a sky blue dress , a skin colored bra and panties and silver metallic flats .

She closed the door behind her and got undressed .

 

Just as she finished getting dressed, her hips grew out .


	5. Chapter 5

As Carol left the bathroom her breasts grew.  
She went from flat to a c cup. Bree was staring at her when she got back . Also her hair grew to her shoulders. " What was that"? Bree asked when she sat down. " A potion ". Carol said her voice higher. " Why in the world did you turn yourself into a girl "? " Because I wanted to". Carol looked at her feet when she saw Bree's disappointed glare , of all of her family she thought Bree would be the most accepting. She suddenly felt like bursting into tears. " Chase please don't cry". It was then she burst into tears. She finally had the body she dreamed of for so long and then called the name she hated. " Chase what's wrong "? This only made her cry louder. Didn't Bree get she didn't want to be called that?


End file.
